A Change in Life
by megan.summers13
Summary: Bella is half vampire, half human and lives with the Cullen's. Edward is a vampire that just moved to Forks by himself from Chicago. He is interested by the Cullen's and fascinated by Bella and wants to know more, yet doesn't he know what he is getting himself into.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is half vampire, half human and lives with the Cullen's. Edward is a vampire that just moved to Forks by himself from Chicago. He is interested by the Cullen's and fascinated by Bella and wants to know more, but doesn't know what he is getting himself into.**

* * *

**Bella's prov.**

Uhg, another day of this stupid school, which I never wanted to going the first place. My name is Bella Cullen and I am half vampire and half human, I was born this way and with a special gift that is really powerful. I don't like using it unless necessary but it comes in handy when I need it. I am very different from other vampires because of the power I have and how strong it makes me, this is why I am being search by the Volturi. They have been looking for me for a long time but have no chance on finding me, unless someone told them where I was. They even had a reward for someone, if they found me and told them where I was. I have had people find out what I was and there every expectation was to run and tell the Volturi and collect the reward, but none of them ever got the chance to because I had to kill them before they could even leave. I hated killing other people even if they were vampires and wanted to ruin my life over some reward. Know one knew what the reward was but the Volturi are very generous when they get what they want so that person would have lived a happy life.

" Bella hurry up, were going to be late." Alice said.

She was one of my sisters, or adopted sister really, but we acted just like real ones. Rose was another one of my sisters, she is with Emmett my brother, just like Alice is with Jasper, my other brother. We were all heading towards lunch which was one of my most hated period. I can eat human food but I have tried it and it didn't taste very good so I just stuck to animal blood. It didn't change my eyes like it would do a vampire because my eyes were brown and have been every sense I was born.

" Why do I need to hurry Alice, it's not like you eat food anyways." I explained.

" Yeah, I know but there is a new kid here and I haven't seen him yet." Alive said excitedly.

" There has been new kids before Alice and you have never been this excited." _Why is she acting like this, it's just some new kid._

" Well I heard he looks like us so I just thought that he might be like us and hunt animals." She said.

_Another one!_ I groaned to myself. Alice and I just entered the cafeteria and got in line, I picked up what looked like a plate of pizza and some other nasty green stuff and paid for it. I looked around the cafeteria and didn't notes anyone knew so I just headed to the table that me and my family usually sit at. The rest of my family were already at the table with their food. I sat in my regular set which faces the window and my back to the room. We all sat there in silence, pretending to eat the food we paid for, and talked a little about the new kid that was supposed to be here but still is not. I didn't really care so I just pretended to go back to eating my food.

It got a little quiet when almost half of the cafeteria turned their heads towered the entrance, including me, wanting to know what all the talk was about. I looked over to see a tall, bronze haired, golden eyed man walking in. I almost froze at the site of him, he was pretty good-looking and had this hair that made you want to run your hands through it and touch it. _I wonder what it would be like to do it? _I wonder but cut myself off by turning around. _What the hell was I thinking, am I crazy, stupid Bella, stupid. _I mentally smacked myself for thinking that. I looked at the rest of my family and they all looked at him in curiosity and probably had a lot of questions, we don't usually have many vampires like us. After a couple of seconds they were back to talking and pretending to eat, as everyone else did to.

" So, what do you think of the new kid Bella?" Emmett asked. " Do you think he is going to fit in? Check his mind."

Emmett asked me to do this because it was part of my power, I am a shield that can be used in many ways. I can make a bubble around someone and get into their mind if I wanted by shielding me in the bubble to. I can do so many other things with is but I use this one the most. Edward sat down with what looked like Jessica Stanley and her group of weirdos, including Mike Newton, Jessica just couldn't take her eyes off him, she is probably the one who made him sit there, he looked so uneasy. I stretched my shield to where he was and it was a complete mess. There were so many voices in his head, it hurt my head, I snapped it back and immediately had a big head ache, that was impossible but I got one. _How does he have so many voices in his head and not be in pain._ After my little reaction, I looked up to see everyone looking at me worried.

" What the hell was that?!" Rose asked worried.

" There were so many voices in his head I just couldn't stand it." After a second Alice chipped in. " He's a mind reader, I saw it." _That's why there were so many._

_" _Don't look now but he is looking at us." Emmett whispered for only our table to hear. " Hurry Bella block us so he can't get in our minds."

I did what Emmett said and put a shield around us, only I could hear their thoughts not Edward. I looked into Emmett's mind and seen he was looking at Edward who had confusion written all over his face. Emmett had to bite back a laugh because the look on his face. I was about to turn around but caught myself before I did, I did not what the same scene about his hair again. As I was still looking in Emmett's mind he looked a little upset that I didn't turn around, I wondered what was going on in his mind because I didn't get a chance to see when I snapped back so quickly. I thought about doing it again and thinking that maybe I'm strong enough to last longer. I told every one what I was doing and snapped my shield back and stretched to Edwards mind again. And just like last time, so many voices, but I was going to last longer this time, I tried my best to find his voice but there were just so many. I ended giving up and getting my shield back, but when it came back I had the enormous head ache and had to hold my head.

" Bella are you alright?" Jasper asked concerned.

_I don't know, was I?_

" Yeah, I just need a minuet." I told them standing up from the table and almost running off, but before I was out the door, I turned and looked at him one more time. When I did, he was staring at me as we made eye contact. So many emotions were in his eyes as he looked at me, at first with awe, then worry, then shock. I turned my head, breaking the eye contact and running off, to the bathroom probably. Once I got in there my head ache went away and I couldn't help but think of _him._ How beautiful his eyes were and how his face was so breath-taking.

_Wait, WHAT!_

What was this guy doing to me, why did he have such an effect on me? I have never felt like this with any other person so why is he different?

Maybe this will all blow over by next period. I'm glade I got out of that lunch room because I don't think I can stand to be in another room with him. The bell rang right on time and I was off to my next class.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! sorry**

**Just started my new story and I hope you guys like it, it's going to be long so stick around and follow me and review. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like my second chapter, this one was a little hard but I got it done. YAY! Now read!**

**It's in Edward's prov. It starts when Bella blocks her family.**

* * *

**Edward's prov.**

What was happening, I couldn't read them anymore. My first lunch at this school and it was already weird. I had to sit with this girl name Jessica and her group because she would not just leave me alone until I said yes. I can read minds and tell what she really thinks of me but I try not to listen to her thoughts because they are not ones I would like to remember. I knew there were people like me were already here because everyone thought I look just like them, so I was guessing their were a couple just like me. I just happen to move to Forks because I heard it rained here a lot and I might get to go out more than I do in Chicago, so I enrolled here at the school and found an apartment not far away from here. When I was sitting in the cafeteria I saw a group of vampires at a table and one human._ How strange. _I wondered if she knew what they were? She seemed so calm and relaxed sitting, her back facing me, _maybe they thought of her as a friend._ I was trying to figure that out when I was cut off all the sudden. I couldn't hear their thoughts, what just happen? I still heard other people but their group was quiet, why couldn't I hear them. I couldn't help but stare at them confused and shocked, the big guy had a little smirk on his face. But then, as if a wall had just lifted I heard them again, their thoughts were worried and shocked for what looked like the human if front of them. Then suddenly the human girl grabbed her head really hard and stood up. Everyone at her table was worried and she ran off toured the entrance, what happen, was she ok, did she just hit her head or something? As she neared the entrance she looked back, _at me!_

_Her eyes!_ Was my first thought that went through my mind when I saw her. She looked so beautiful like she wasn't even human. Her face was filled with panic, which caused me to worry, _but why? _To quickly she turned away and left. I felt like running after her and finding out what happen but I knew it would have been weird so I stayed put. I turned and looked at the table she just left to find every one of her vampire friends were looking at me. The blond one looked like she was about to kill me and the rest of them looked at me with shock. I read the girl with the spiky hair's mind.

_" What did he do to her? I hope she is ok, why is his power hurting my sister so much?" S_he thought.

_Wait, sister? My power? Hurting her? What the heck was going on!_

Right at that moment the bell rang and they all got up and headed off to class before I could even stop them.

_What did I do?_

Jessica brought me out of my thought by asking me what I had next. I was kinda scared to tell her, because I knew she has biology next and so did I, but if I told her, she would want to walk with me.

_Think Edward think._

" I don't know, um I was going to go to the bathroom first." I lied.

There was a little frown on her face and I just walked away as quickly as I could at human pace to get away from her. I ended up taking a short cut the biology class room and got there faster than Jessica did.

_Thank god!_

The first thing I noticed was the girl from the vampire group sitting alone at a table up front. She made eye contact with me and she looked a little pissed but then it turned into worry.

_Why?_

She looked back down at her desk and started playing with her hands. I heard someone clear their throat in front of me and I looked over to see the teacher looking at me. I gave him a small smile and handed him the note for this class and waited.

" All right Edward, you can take a set right there." He said pointing to the empty seat next to the girl. She paused and looked up for a moment and looked back down with no emotion on her face. It took me a second to get over there and sit down, I was just about to relax in my seat when I took a breath. I stopped moving right then, I have never smelled anything in my life so good. I could tell my eyes were black and I tensed up.

_What was that delicious smell?_

It couldn't be human because I have never smelt a human so good. I closed my eyes, taking in the smell and was about to let my hunting side take over. just when that was about to happen the teacher started talking and snapped me out of what ever was going on.

_What am I thinking, I'm in a class room with humans all around me._

I stopped breathing and was determined to find out what that smell was. A looked all around the class not even thinking to look beside me. But when I did, I almost jumped out of my seat.

_It was her!_

I couldn't help myself when I turned in my seat almost completely facing her. Other people around the room thought I was a complete weirdo for doing that but I ignored them. She saw what I did at the edge of her eye and started to inch a little farther from me.

_I have to have her. No, I need to have her! But how am I going to have her with all these humans around?_

Right at that moment she raised her hand and for a second there, I thought I was in trouble. The teacher looked at her.

" Um, can I go to the bathroom?" She asked a little nervous.

_Bingo!_

The teacher nodded and she got up, walking past me and I almost wanted to grab her and keep her from leaving. She was out of the door pretty quick and was gone.

_Now I need to get out of here._

I started thinking of a plane and came up with it in two seconds. I put my hand over my mouth and raised my hand.

" Teacher, I think I'm going to puke!" I lied.

He looked a little worried at first but not for me, for his floor that he just clean today. He pointed to the door and told me to hurry up and get out of his room. I ran out the door and started down the hall.

_To easy._

Once I got out there, I immediately smelt her, and started walking down the hall. I did feel bad of what I was doing but I just couldn't stop myself, she was so mouth-watering. I was at the girls bathroom to find that she was not in there. Her sent led me to the front door. I didn't think why and just headed out the door. I saw her by a car looking for something and she didn't notes me. I walked down the steps and headed her way. I wanted someone here to stop me of what I was about to do because I really did not want to do this. But of course no one was here, just me and her. She turned around and jumped at the sight of me.

" Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were out here." She said with a shaky voice.

_Think of something before she runs away!_

" Um, yeah I thought you might need some help." I lied.

I started to walk closer to her and she got a little nervous. I was right in front of her now only a foot away.

" No, I'm good but we should probably get back to class." She explained.

" Yes, I guess we should." I was about to lean in and bit her when I heard someone call a name.

" Bella!" A voice behind me called. " There you are!" I turned around to see a little spiky haired girl. 99 % was pissed at this girl but 1 % was revealed because she was here and stopped me. She was one of the vampires sitting with this human girl, who I guess her name was Bella. The little vampire ran over and grabbed her arm, I had to hold back a growl that was coming up. " Who is this?" She said pointing her head to me.

" Um, I don't know his name, he was trying to help me, we were about to go back to class." Bella explained.

The spiky haired girl eyed me questionably and began to pull Bella back to the school. " Come on Bella, the teacher is probably looking for you."

They both walked inside without another look. I knew I could not go back in there, knowing that I'm going to be sitting right next to her. I got in my car and drove off, I couldn't stay there, other wise I would have walked right back and do it again. I had to hunt and get my mind off the smell. It was obvious that she was friends with the other vampires and not afraid.

_But how? Did she know what they were? Did they all live together?_

All these questions build up in my mind and had to be answered. I would not stop until they were!

_Man, I'm nosey!_

* * *

**So, how did you like it?! REVIEW! Tell me what you think. I think I'm getting a lot done, since I just wrote two chapters in two days!**

**The next chapter will be in Bella's prov. so I hope you guys will like it, BUT I WILL ONLY POST IT IF I GET MORE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS! So keep that in mind. **

**See yea then!**


End file.
